Bringing back the Memories
by thecrazybookfanatic
Summary: When Sadie comes home from school, what will she find? A sweet one-shot that will warm your hearts.


**Hey Guys! This is my second TKC one-shot!;) Hope you like it! I don't own TKC copyright goes to Rick Riordan. :)**

**S**

**A  
**

**D  
**

**I  
**

**E**

It was an ordinary day in Brooklyn House.

Felix summoned some penguins, Cleo was busy fixing up for her latest school report, Jaz was sitting cross-legged on the floor strumming a guitar, Julian was flirting with a bunch of pretty Swedish initiates, the ankle-biters were drawing colourful illustrations that came to life and peeled off the page, Khufu was watching the Lakers while eating a bowl full of Jell-O and Carter was taking to Zia about boring bits and blobs that I _don't_ want to know about…honestly, I feel bad for Zia. [Oh, come off it Carter, you _know_ it's true.]

Ah yes, and there was Walt. If you want to get confusing, then you may call him Walt/Anubis. But I'll just call him _Walt_…after all, it _is _Walt's body.

I know I what I had said last time about our war with Apophis being our last recording, but apparently, I was wrong. But this little recording is just for sentimental reasons, nothing more.

Walt was sitting down on the couch reading _National Geographic's_ issue about mummies. Honestly, I think some of Carter's DNA had infected him. [Oh _stop_ glaring Carter, I was just being sincere.]

I sat next to him, twiddling my fingers and biting my lower lip. Walt noticed me (it's hard not to) and smiled.

It's quite difficult not to like him (or _them_…whatever you call it); the way his brown eyes seem to melt me, the way he gives me that sad yet highly attractive smile…sorry, I'm getting carried away again.

"So…mummies. Um…learn anything new?" I said conversationally. Walt continued to smile, "No, not really. But it's still intriguing." he told me casually.

A loud _'beep' _from below_,_ interrupted our little conversation; the school bus had arrived.

Suddenly, a bunch of initiates started grabbing their bags for BAG (no pun intended), stepped out of the door, I could tell that the bus was about to leave for its next stop.

Now that Zia was in Brooklyn House, Carter finally has someone to talk to when the rest of us are gone. So to make it short; they stay in Brooklyn house while we go to school.

I sighed, Walt gave me a sly smile and offered his hand, and I gladly took it. I grabbed my bag, slung it on my shoulder and stepped outside with Walt for another excruciating day at school. Don't get me wrong; I like BAG, but I can't say it was easy.

At least Walt was with me…that's some good consolation isn't it? For a guy who's hosting the god of death, Walt seemed to fit in pretty well in school.

The only problem for me was trying to keep him away from the other girls. But other than that, I think I'll be okay.

* * *

School was over and we returned to Brooklyn House. Everybody resumed their usual rituals; Jaz strumming her guitar, Julian flirting, Felix summoning, ankle-biters drawing, Cleo reading and Khufu eating.

The only thing that seemed out of place was a small sticky note attached on the flat screen TV. I walked towards it and grabbed the note, it read;

_Hey Sadie,_

_Zia and I went to the grocery to get some stuff. It's just a quick trip, but there's something I want to show you. Go inside you're room; you'll find a case with a video tape inside it. Insert it in Uncle Amos' old video player and watch. I promise I'll be back before the whole thing ends._

_-Carter_

What the bloody heck was Carter talking about?

I stuck the note back on the TV and ran to my room. I stepped inside to find it in perfect shape; but there was a black, rectangular case on top of my desk.

I opened the case and lo' and behold I found a plastic, rectangular video tape inside it.

I ran back to The Great Room, Walt was waiting for me, one eyebrow shot up in a curious expression and his head tilted. "Sadie, what's wrong? What's that you're holding?" he asked inquisitively.

"Honestly, you're guess is as good as mine. Carter told me to stuff in Uncle Amos' musty, old video player." I told him. Walt nodded to show that he understood, "Okay, so are you going to watch that now?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but first, we need a little _privacy_." I exclaimed loudly, heavily hinting on the word _privacy_.

The initiates stopped what they were doing; they groaned and left me and Walt alone. Khufu thumped his chest in annoyance, grunted angrily and left us as well. He probably retreated inside Carter's room.

"Now that that's settled, let's see what this is all about." I said, I bent down and inserted the tape inside the old player.

Walt sat down on a leather couch and I joined him.

The video started to play and I was shocked; a beautiful woman with blond hair, blue eyes wearing denim shorts and a t-shirt was carrying a small baby that also had blonde hair and blue eyes. A tall, ruggedly handsome man stood beside her, he was laughing and playing with the baby, letting her grip his finger. The man was carrying another baby with an Afro; the baby looked almost like him.

I knew exactly who those people were; they were us. Our family. Together.

Tears started spilling from my eyes quite without my permission. Walt stared at the TV in amazement, and then a smile started to form on his face. He put one hand on top of mine, I guess he knew how this must have felt for me…seeing my dead mum and my dad again.

The video changed and the scenery was a beach, I was there, I looked about 4, with messy blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a one piece bathing suite with printed seashells and I was laughing as Carter chased me around the sand, mum watched us fondly, she was also laughing. Dad must have been the one holding the video camera.

Then I stopped and ran to the camera, and gave a happy wave and a toothy grin. "I love you daddy!" I said loudly. Then I resumed with my silly antics, mum was laughing, her voice was so clear and happy.

"I can't believe that was you." Walt said teasingly, I gave him a soft punch in the arm.

The video changed once more, the scenery shifted into a park with green grass and trees. We were having a picnic; Carter and I were eating sandwiches and smiling. Carter waved at the camera while I made funny faces. Ah, yes, that's definitely me.

Once again, the scenery changed, I was in my bedroom, dressed in a tiara and a pink dress (unfortunately, my fashion sense wasn't too great at that time).

A line of stuffed toys were at my feet; a hawk, a German shepherd, a crane and a cat.

"I'm Queen Sadie Kane and you shall do what I say!" I exclaimed loudly, "Horus stop hitting Anubis with a stick!" I said, moving the hawk farther away from the German shepherd. I guess the dog was supposed to resemble a jackal.

"Anubis that means you too mister! Sit! Or I'll call Bast on you!" I pushed the German shepherd down to the floor in a sitting position.

"Thoth and Bast, please have some tea!" I said in my best formal voice, I grabbed a plastic teacup and placed it on the Crane's mouth (I guess the Crane was supposed to resemble an Ibis) then I placed it on the cat's mouth. I suppose I didn't have muffin yet, at the time.

"Okay Anubis, but _just_ this once!" I told the German shepherd stuffed toy in a firm voice, I grabbed a jellybean and placed it inside its open mouth.

I can't believe I knew the Egyptian gods before; I was as geeky as my brother. I guess since my mum died, the knowledge I used to have had ebbed away in my life in London.

Walt smiled, "You were so cute." he said, I gave him another punch, "So you're saying that I'm no longer cute?" I asked, giving him one of my signature scowls, Walt just smiled; he leaned forward and kissed me.

That shut me up.

Then a voice from behind us said, "Surprise." I turned around and found Carter and Zia standing side by side holding hands.

"Carter how did you-" before I could continue Carter cut me off, "How did I find the tape? Same way I found mom's old college textbook; retrieval _shabti_." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I got up from the couch and hugged him. I know my brother could be a geek and a bore sometimes (okay, _most _of the time), but he always finds a way to surprise me.

I turned back to the video, the scene shifted into my 6th birthday party, mum and dad were there, Uncle Amos' voice was behind the camera (he was probably filming it) and a bunch of my old kindergartener friends were there as well. I was standing beside the cake with Carter, we were arguing while the rest of the guests were singing "Happy Birthday", then the cake exploded and the tape ended.

Instead of feeling sad that the tape ended and my 6th birthday party didn't go too well, I was happy. I started to laugh and Carter joined in.

I know that some of our experiences together were not the best but my brother was always there for me.

Who knew that a 15 minute video could make someone so happy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!:) Please review!**


End file.
